codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Codelyokoloco/Code Lyoko Loco!
Ever since my childhood, (1st grade) I've been watching Code Lyoko. Some of my earliest memories are telling my father about all the big words I learned from it such as virtualization, devirtualization, and materialization. I've seen every single episode of Code Lyoko at least twice, AND when I found out that a new season was airing in France, I've been eagerly awaiting it. Every Saturday, a new episode airs in France, and by Tuesday, it is on YouTube with English subtitles. (You know you're a true fan when you use subtitles instead of waiting for it to be English audio.) I love the new aspect of having live-action in CL:E, and know all of the main actors real names, however, I'm majorly concerned that when CL:E ends, that I will have Favorites FAVORITE CHARACTERS, IN ORDER Ulrich Aelita Odd Sissi Yumi Franz Hopper Jeremy Jim William Mr. Delmas FAVORITE SECTORS, IN ORDER Sector 5 Ice Sector Mountain Sector Desert Sector Forest Sector Trivia CODE LYOKO 1. What is the name of the virus that lives tries to obtain domination of the world? 2. How many seasons of CL are there? (Not countering CL:E) 3. Inbetween what seasons were the prequels released? 4. What's the name of the girl that is obsessed with Ulrich? 5. What are the names of her two friends? 6. What is the name of their school? 7. The last name of Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, and William? 8. What's the REAL last names of Aelita? 9. What's the name of the creature that steals Aelita's memory? 10. What do Franz Hopper and Aelita possess that X.A.N.A. needs to escape the supercomputer? 11. What is Franz Hopper's real name? 12. Why does he take on the name Franz instead of his real name? 13. What's the name of the doll that Aelita places in a hole in the wall before her and her father go to Lyoko? 14. What's the correct name for Sector 5? 15. What are the names of the vehicles for the gang? 16. What do they call themselves and their group? 17. Hopper repeated the same day more than ______ times using the return to the past in order to escape the Men In Black 18. What does "Spector" stand for? 19. What happens to Franz Hopper? 20. Why did X.A.N.A. take from Aelita, which she received back at the end of season 2? 21. When Aelita gets that missing piece (from #19) back from X.A.N.A., what can be done to her just like the others? 22. What does X.A.N.A. stand for? 23. Why did they name the virus X.A.N.A.? 24. What was the name of the original hat was intended to be Code (The name of Code Lyoko before it was called Code Lyoko) ANSWERS FOLLOW ANSWERS: 1. X.A.N.A. 2. 4 3. Between 2 and 3 4. Sissi 5. Nicolas and Herb 6. Kadic Academy 7. Stern, Stones, Della Robia, Ishiyama, Belpois, Dunbar, 8. Schaeffer 9. Scyphozoa 10. The keys to Lyoko 11. Waldo 12. It was the maiden name of his wife. 13. Mr. Puck 14. Carthage 15. Overboard, over bike, overwing, (supersmoke for William) 16. Team Lyoko, or LYOKOWARRIORS 17. 2,546 18. Polymorphic Spector 19. He sacrifices himself, to produce the power for the program Aelita and Jeremy need to destroy X.A.N.A. 20. Her memory 21. She can now be devirtualized, without being lost forever. 22. TRICK QUESTION. X.A.N.A. has not been confirmed to stand for anything. 23. In the original pilot of Code Lyoko, Lyoko's name was Xanadu, and they derived X.A.N.A. from the root of that word 24. Garage Kids Category:Blog posts